The present invention relates generally to labels and to index tabs used for notebooks, dividers, files, or the like, and, more particularly, to an index tab label assembly using a label having a coating that facilitates printing thereon. The label is preferably transparent and is attached by a pressure-sensitive adhesive directly to a tab of a divider or file to make an index tab, or to a tab reinforcer attached to the tab.